Xiox 1
Xiox_1 Your name is Kihara Kawkgawk, you are in your room, what do you do? 5 Get on computer 0 Go take a walk in the park 1 Make a sandwich As a regular on synchtube, your first impulse is to open up synchtube and chat for 2 hours, afterwards you tab out to check your mail. -You have 2 new messages.- 0 Read first message 5 Read second message -"Duuudde.... WHAT THE FUCK, YOOOO THAT SHIT YOU SHOWED ME WAS SO FUCKIN WRONG... I MEAN WHAT HTE FUCK MAN IT WAS LIKE.. AND.... COCO WAS HIS NAME MUTHERFUCKER.."- 0 Read Second message 1 Send him more fucked up hentai 4 Link him to that one sells porn of people wearing Kigurumi You are a bad person :\, anyways there is one message left, you should probably read it... 5 Ok. 1 Nope. -"Hiiii Kihara... You probably don't know me but I know allllll about you.. <3 Anyways you should stay away from that girl you were talking to yesterday.. ufufufu.."- 0 :| 5 Go back to synchtube. 2 Drive to Big 5 and get a gun. You go back to synchtube and lurk, commenting on how the naked girl has cloths in the reflection, your window shatters and a object comes flying through into your room. 3 Run out of the room, it might be a bomb. 2 Panic slightly, return to lurking. 1 See who threw that. You run out and start tripping, but you manage to turn that trip into a dive like a bad ass dolphin, you land partially on your face and it hurts, but you remain down.... Nothing... 4 Check object 1 Wait a bit longer You cautiously reenter the room and scan for the object, its pretty large, around the size of a basketball.. and its messy? It has like hair and shit... 2 ITS A TRAP! 3 Its a dead animal :\ Nope, it's Nyanners' sawed off head.. |:v... What is your next course of action? 0 Dive out the window. 4 Arm yourself with a weapon 2 Lurk on synchtube 0 Escape. You have options. 0 Katanah 0 Tuna 0 Green Spring Onion 1 Gitah 5 Touhou art book You hear a CLANK CLANK CLANK from the kitchen. 4 Check it out. 1 Break a hole in the ceiling and use it to sneak to kitchen ceiling 1 Dig a hole in the floor, and use it to sneak to kitchen floor You quietly go to the kitchen, what you are seeing is... 6 Your dad making chocolate pudding at 4am. 0 Your mom making Grade A Crab soup 4 Imouto masturbating with the kitchen pots and shit 0 Robots having sex 1 A evil cyborg yandere imouto destructo with like a red eye and crazy shit. "Dad why are you making pudding at 4am?" 5 "Because I lost control of my life" 0 "I was hungry" 0 "Because I am in complete control of my life" 1 "Because -spoiler- Nyanner's body in pudding" Hm, you dad is making pudding, you should investigate what made Nyanner's head come crashing through your window.. 4 Search outside 1 Search inside the house You search outside, theres not- Suddenly a heavy feeling overcome you and you fall unconscious. .... -5 hours later- 4 Wake Up. 5 Sleep like a bitch You feel a warm tingling sensation on your dick, :| someone has inserted your meat rod into their mouth and is using their tongue like a pro... You are hard.. 2 See who it is. Cum 4 Cum. Then see who it is.